particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Phönix Schlossviertel
Constituency Profile Consisting of the city centre of Phönix, which is named Schlossviertel ''because of the many residences of noble families who settled there to avoid the bustle and crowdedness of Kien in the 18th century, as well as the southwestern suburbs of the city, the district Phönix Schlossviertel is a varied tapestry of middle-class, lower-class and upper-class. The middle-class vote in the constituency consists of young families of commuters which commute daily to Greater Kien, taking advantage of the lower housing prices and the atmosphere of the middle-sized city, concentrated in the suburban part of the constituency. The city centre houses working-class as well as gentrified middle-class citizens. Some students from Kien's Universities have moved into the constituency avoiding the high prices for student housing in the capital, making for an increasing student vote in the constituency, living in the city centre. Population Makeup As of 3611, the ethnic makeup of the constituency's population was as follows: Ethnicity: *81% Hulstrian *11% Kunihito *8% Others Religion: *57% Hosianism *31% Agnostic/Atheist *7% Kamism, Daenism, Jienism *2% Yeudism *3% Others Political Leanings Phönix Schlossviertel is close to being a competitive three-way marginal between centre-left, centrist and centre-right forces, were it not for the traditional weakness of the Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund in Crownland Hulstria. Its politics have a decidedly progressive bend, though of a less cosmopolitan nature than the neighbouring Greater Kien area, perhaps explaining the HDV's weakness. Nevertheless, a strong local candidate occasionally makes the HDV competitive in Schlossviertel and can turn the seat into a true three-way marginal. The latest such candidate, Janna Goddestreu, won the seat in a 3603 byelection after serving as an alderwoman in the city, becoming the first HDV MdR for the constituency since the 3570s, and has since held it for the HDV by comfortable margins. 3601 Election '< Dec 3596 • General Election, Dec 3601 • Mar 3606 >''' |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Hilbrandt Furstmann||97788||29.6%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Hans Auzinger||69707||21.1%|| |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Matthias Hartwigsen||55501||16.8%|| |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |Internationale Kommunistische Partei |Alina Hallstein||48240||14.6%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |Samuel Zöhrer |''Independent''||26429||8.0%|| |- |style="background:#00FF00"| |Partei Rechtsstaatlicher |Ritsuko Yoshikawa||16506||5.1%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||15857||4.8%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!306663 |} By-election, September 3603 < Dec 3601 • By-Election, September 3603 • Mar 3606 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Janna Goddestreu||106767||26.3%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Hans Auzinger||104331||25.7%|| |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Kazuo Mayeda||81100||20.0%|| |- |style="background:#8B0000"| |Internationale Kommunistische Partei |Alina Hallstein||79568||19.6%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||34100||8.4%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!364956 |} Mar 3606 Election < Sep 3603 • Mar 3606 • Jun 3606 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Janna Goddestreu||120191||35.5%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Anna-Maria Wagner||92768||27.4%|| |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Narumi Shimomura|||91075||26.9%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||34536||10.2%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!338569 |} Jun 3606 Election < Mar 3606 • Jun 3606 • Jan 3611 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Janna Goddestreu||140886||39.9%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Elena Hufschmied||105929||30.0%|| |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Dirk Grubinger||91452||25.9%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||14830||4.2%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!353098 |} Jan 3611 election < Jul 3606 • Jan 3611 • Jan 3616 > |- !colspan=2|Parties !Candidate !Votes (No) !Votes (%) !Result |- |style="background:#FF8C00"| |Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |Janna Goddestreu||152618||42.3%||''Elected'' |- |style="background:#FFFF00"| |Liberale Volkspartei |Toni Bieringer||101024||28.0%|| |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |Hulstrianisch-Sozialistische Partei |Dirk Grubinger||82623||22.9%|| |- |style="background:#FAEBD7"| |''Miscellaneous'' |''Minor candidates''||24536||6.8%|| |- !colspan=3|Total!!360830 |}